The Dominoes Never Fell
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: He heard the door open and almost gave a sigh of relief, but through the thin curtain he could see the figure had missed the dolls. The doll dominoes weren't going into affect. The fire wasn't starting. He miscalculated. He saw the curtain move, as a certain someone peeked behind the curtain, giving an audible gasp. "Komaeda!" [Dangan Ronpa AU: Komaeda lives]


**Why am I making a new fanfic? Cause I want to, and this idea is stuck in my head! So, here you go! "The Dominoes Never Fell." **

* * *

Komaeda hummed a small tune, glancing down at the multiple objects needed for his murder, Tape? Check. Rope? Check. Spear? Check. Knife? Check. Poison? At this he picked the red bottle up, looking at it with a smirk,

"Check"

He slipped the gas mask over his face, just in case the poison broke before the big event. He quietly snuck down a couple rooms, the others were busy off looking for the bombs, so he was very unlikely to be caught. He carefully set the poison among its exact doubles, his hands shaking. Why were the shaking? Excitement of bringing hope to everyone? Or was it fear? He didn't know. He quickly returned to the storage house, careful not to disturb the paper dolls, stacked up domino style. He took a deep breath, gripping the rope and getting into position. He tied the ropes securely around his legs, tying one hand and slipping the spear rope into it. He shakily grabbed the tape, ripping a piece off with his teeth, and securely sticking it to his mouth, covering it completely. He grabbed the knife and positioned it over his legs first. He sliced, slash. Slash. Slash. He yelled in pain each time, but thanks to the tape, it was muffled. He slashed the arm as well, careful not to hurt it too bad. It needed to hold the spear after all. He balanced the knife on the Monokuma doll. Oh, Monokuma. Seems he was always a part of this somehow. He took a couple deep breaths, raising a hand and slamming it down on the knife point quickly, yelling out, screaming at the top of his lungs, but again the tape took the blunt of it. He shook, glancing down at his hand, now impaled by the knife. This was for the good of hope… for the good of the ultimates. He laid his head back, his breath shallow. All he had to do was wait for the others to cone rushing in the door. He almost pleaded for it. The pain was so bad, but he pushed himself through. Hope. Hope. Hope. It was the only way through. He heard the door open and almost gave a sigh of relief, but through the thin curtain he could see the figure had missed the dolls. The doll dominoes weren't going into affect. The fire wasn't starting. He miscalculated. He saw the curtain move, as a certain someone picked behind the curtain, giving an audible gasp.

"Komaeda!" The figure called, rushing to the other, looking down at him. Hinata. Always him... He gripped the spear's cord tightly in his hand, which focused Hinata's gaze to it.

"Oh my god..." He whispered, quickly gripping it, holding it in place. As soon as he did, Komaeda's hand collapsed, clenching and unclenching in order to bring some blood back to his hands. Hinata looked at Komaeda up and down,

"Who did this...?" He mumbled. It was strange to him. Even if it was Komaeda, who could do something so... inhumane to someone else?

Komaeda didn't speak. Not one word, he really didn't have the strength, but even if he did he wouldn't say anything. His heart beat slow, like it was forcing itself to go on, even when Komaeda himself wanted to give up. His heart continued to beat. Was that the constant beating before? Not fear. Not excitement. The simple human aspect of life? It was funny. It truly was. The one who constantly went on and on about someone killing him. Didn't want to die. At least not like this. His plan in ruins. He glanced back up at Hinata, whose back was turned to him, his voice calling out for someone. Who, he wasn't sure. Maybe just everyone. His hearing seemed to be garbled, everyone seemed to be speaking in a strange language that he couldn't decode. The only thing he was really aware of was his bonds being cut free. He cried out a bit when he was picked up by Hinata, Komaeda being light weight, it didn't seem to much trouble. Hinata yelled a command at them before they ran off, then he glanced down. Now his voice nice and clear.

"Komaeda, hang on!" he cried out.

Komaeda gave a weak smile at Hinata, his eyes closing and not reopening. At least for now.


End file.
